Braixen X Trainer Story The Adventure
by NekoMonica
Summary: The story about a trainer named Ron aimed to tighten his bond with Pokémon by questioning and breaking the "common knowledge". As he and his female Braixen companion's bonds grew, a plot unfolded.


Hello my name is Monica! This is my first work so all criticizations are welcomed with open arms. I've been meaning to make this fanfiction for a while now and I'm trying my best to not make it a bare love story by planning to add story into it. Despite English not being my first language, I tried my best to make as less grammar mistakes as possible. If you notice any, please tell me! :3

Chapter 1: Acsending bonds

Anna woke up, she remembered that her trainer had promised to take her to someplace today. She quickly got up and brushed her fur with her comb. As she brushed, she recalled there had been some drastic changes in her relationship with her trainer. It all due to the event on that one day. Seven days ago.

It was a winter morning, snowflakes were falling on the hills of a moutain. However, air is surprisingly warm because of a burning fire from an occurring Pokémon battle melting the nearby snowflakes, creating a somewhat beautiful scenery. Anna and her trainer stumbled upon a trainer on their way to the next town. Her trainer whose name is Ron is a sixteen years old male Pokemon trainer with an above average physique. He has a medium blond hair that is a bit spiky and blue eyes. He is taller than her, about 70 centimeters, give or take. Since the winter was coming, he bought himself a comfy coat back at the last town. The trainer they met is also a male trainer, age approximately equal to Ron's. His hair is completely cover up by his beanie only revealing his black sideburns. He had a huge pair of glasses which reminded Anna of the lab assistants back at the lab and she considered those to be very nerdy. He has a t-shirt and a short pair of pants. Other than that he had a backpack. With a humble and nerdy look. "H-Hello sir." – He greeted Ron shyly. "Huh? Yes?" "I know we just met but can you help me with something?" "Of course, what do you need" – Ron agreed openly. "You see my Pokémon has dropped the bracelet I gave him when we first met. It's very special to us... I can't find it anywhere in this snowy ground. Do you have any fire types that can clean this off? Thank you in advance…". Ron nodded and sent out his partner Anna - Anna is a female Braixen, she was one of the starter Pokémon back at the lab and was Ron's first Pokémon. They both started off their journeys together so they had a strong bonds between trainer and Pokémon. Ron treated Anna well and is a good trainer so Anna returned the favor. Together they have defeated 3 gym leaders so far their combination made a great team. Ron especially values the bond between him and his Pokémon so he decided that when he starts his adventure, he will only use the Pokémon he started with which he did. "Use Ember to clean of the snow on the ground for me!" – He commanded. . Anna quickly pulled out the twig on her tail which is the signature weapon of every Braixen and Delphox and used the friction to lit it on fire, delivered a line of fire across the ground. Not long after the ground is all cleaned of snow and the bracelet was revealed. It had a silver color, some marking and in a round shape. "Thank you so much for your help Mr…?" "My name is Ron. And please don't call me "Mr" or "Sir". Just Ron will do." – He declined the unnecessary formality – "And you're welcome. You value your bonds with your Pokémon just like me so I understand how you feel." "Allow me to introduce yourself, my name is Leon, I'm a Pokémon trainer, but I'm not aiming to collect badges. What about yourself?" – Leon introduced himself. "I'm also a Trainer, I aim to collect all 8 badges and take part in the Pokémon League. Being on the Hall of Fame is my dream. But I deeply value my bond with my partner, so I refused to train more than the one I paired with when I started off. Me and Anna have collect 3 badges so far and are heading to the next town" – Ron proudly introduced his journey and his goal.

Leon took a look at Anna and commented: "Well it certainly true that you and your Pokémon have great bonds. But… Ah we are Pokémon trainer r-right? So I guess since we made eye contacts we should talk through battle, huh? Let's battle….? If you... if you want to?" – Leon suggested. "Yeah sure, anytime, any days!" – Ron responded excitedly. Since Ron only had one Pokémon, Leon decided that they should battle in one on one. Both sides send out one Pokémon only. If either Pokémon on either sides loses, they lose the battle in which Ron agreed.

Ron eagerly sent out Anna. "Go Anna! Let's do this!" On Leon's side he sent out a sleeping Slakoth whose hand he put the found bracelet on. "Right where it belongs…." – He said with a small smile.

 _ *** Battle engaged ***_

"Anna uses Ember!"- Ron commanded, taking the opportunity. Anna quickly pulled out the twig on her tail delivered a small fire toward the opponent. Unfortunately, her hand was too shaky to aim properly resulted in the missing hit. It wasn't the warmest morning she had so she had caught a cold but Anna refused to tell he trainer about it because she assumed it was just a small cold. "Don't give up yet! Continue to use Ember!"- He shouted with determination in Anna's ability. Heeded his command, she fired several fires at the opponent but all of which were missed. The opposing Slakoth was still asleep due to it's Truant ability, this should have been a good opportunity to snatch the victory but the sick Braixen couldn't seem to get her acts together. Finally, time ran out as Slakoth finally opened it's eyes. "Alright Slakoth let's finish this with a Giga Impact!" – Said Leon. Slakoth charged at Anna seemingly with everything it had, twisting the wind around it, and delivered a direct powerful blow. Struck with the attack, Anna was pushed back a huge distance and couldn't get up so they had lost the battle.

Ron quickly retrieved Anna back to her Pokéball "I lost. So, what's the cost?" – He asked Leon. "None" – He replied "I honestly didn't need any prizes when I challenged you. The only thing I wanted to advise you that your bond with your partner Pokémon is still too slim that it could break any moment. Look at your Pokémon, as a trainer, can't you tell that it's sick? One look at it and I can tell. But you – as a trainer cannot?" – He said, pointing at Anna's Pokéball Ron was holding. "There is a Pokémon Center in the nearby town, we should head there." After hearing his speech Ron took a long look at Anna's Pokéball and nodded.

Ron and Leon rushed to Moradin town "So you values your bonds with your Pokémon, y-yes?" – Leon having a small talk with Ron while Anna is being healed. "I don't think Pokémon should be enslaved in these spherical dungeons. Best friends bonds? N-no no…" – He shook his head slowly with eyes closed in disappointment – "Yes there are best friends bonds but after every battle? It's back to your cell... People just don't realize it…" Ron found Leon's logic to have a point so he nodded slowly in agreement. He is reminded of Team Plasma organization's ideal. However, he knew that Leon's ideal is far different from their. "You lost, but still, I think you can do a bit better, even if you don't think so. I believe in your potential, my friend. But it's time for me to leave. I need to head to the city. Unless you are coming too?" – Leon said. "Well I don't think so, first thing first, we need to rest in this town. The city can wait, tomorrow perhaps?" – Ron replied in disappointment – "But still, I hope we can meet again.". They both nodded and Ron watches as Leon walked toward the town's exit.

About fifteen minutes later, Anna stepped out of the Center to find Ron, he was standing outside at the ledge of the village, looking into the picturesque view of the snow covered forest and a road leading to the city from high up. He stood there, deeply lost in his depth of thoughts that he didn't notice that Anna was standing right behind him. She respectfully gave him some space, wondering what is going on in his head. "He probably is thinking about his lost today, I knew I should have done better." – Anna blaming herself. Then she notice his hand was trembling for a moment. She tried to go and comfort him but sneezed loudly before she could do anything. Ron turned around and notice his vixen companion was behind him the whole time. "Oh, Anna. It's nothing, don't worry. I'm just in deep thoughts again. Ha ha. You don't appear to be fully healed are you? Alright let's rent a nearby motel and rest there alright?" They walked to a small motel and met up with an old lady. Having done with the procedures, Ron received the keys and they both went to their room.

"Alright Anna." – Ron said – "I will be going for a while. You need your medicine don't you? I'll go get some really quick alright?" Anna nodded and waited in her room. With her trainer gone she began to feel lonely. Anna turned on the TV, there's not much on it "Some shows about Pokemon Ranger eating Rawst Berry, etc…" basically everyday mundane things. She started to think about her actions that day, maybe her trainer was feeling sad and frustrated at her because she failed to beat even the weakest enemy. It's all because of her stupid cold! She coughed some more and decided to take a nap until night since there is nothing to do.

Anna woke up. She looked out of the window, it's night already and her trainer has yet to return. She started to worry, has Ron actually left her because she is such a failure of a Pokémon? She felt sad and her eyes started to be more and more wet, her tears started dropping. Just then, she heard a knock on the door, Ron stepped in. "Hey I'm back! How have you been doing all d-" He was quickly interrupted by Anna hugging him tightly. Then she suddenly let him go and hit him lightly on the head with her twig and turned around crossing her arms. "Braixen, braixen!" – She said angrily. He understood and apologized: "Look, I'm really sorry I left you alone all day alright? But that's because I had some special errands to run. Here I have something for you, turn around and look!" Anna pretended to ignore him for a moment and turned around. He gave her a cup of hot chicken soup and a small box wrapped with purple present wrapper – Her favorite color. "Is this for me?"- She wondered and looked at Ron with sparkling eyes. He smiled: "Open it!". She tore it open with her claws, revealing a small fancy looking small box inside. Anna slowly opened it. Inside the box, there was a small ring in a round shape made out of white rock material which had been grinned into a perfect shape with a beautiful shining purple gem on it! "It's so beautiful!" - She screamed inside. This is the perfect gift anyone could've given to her. However she doubted that it was actually made for her, until her trainer took out the ring, hold her hand tightly and slowly insert the ring into her ring finger. "Looks like it fits perfectly." - Ron commented. Her face blushed red, she could feel her body burning up, hotter than any fires she had ignited. What is this stranger feeling she is having? Her heart pumped strongly as she wondered why was he giving this to her?

Then Ron said "Well that Slakoth we fought in the morning had some sort of bracelet that it's trainer gave it, so I figured since our bonds are not weaker than their, there's no stopping me from giving you an accessory too, right? I had it especially made for you today, and I know you loved the color purple so here you go. It's not just ANY good looking ring though, it has the magical power to give you protection. It'll protect you from damage, lessening the pain you have to suffer. Think of it as my will to protect you and please don't ever take it off." - He said with his hands still holding Anna's. The Braixen smiled happily with her face still blushes red, she never knew her trainer was this caring and …gentle? She found it difficult to put what she needed to say into words. "Ah one more thing." – Ron is reminded. – "About the thing that trainer Leon told me while you were resting. I've been thinking about it and I think he wasn't wrong. He said Pokéball is be your dungeon and after ever battle you have to go back to your own dungeon, being trapped. I don't know how you'd feel about that so here." – He pulled out Anna's Pokéball – "Do you truly want to go back in this "spherical dungeon"? Or stay out here? I respect your choice.". "Huuh?!" – Anna was speechless (not that she could speak). Never had she known a trainer who would ask their Pokémon if they wanted to go back into their Pokéball or not. After hearing it, she stopped for a while and thought to herself that she didn't want that moment to end. She wanted it to continue forever. So she shook her head in disagreement. Receiving the answer, Ron then opened the room's window and used all of his strength to throw the Pokéball out, it flew right out and is taken away by the strong winter wind that is howling outside much to Anna's surprise. "Alright, you can now stay out now. That's what you wished for, right?" – He smiled happily. She is both happy and somehow feel extremely overwhelmed by her trainer's actions. She looked down on the floor, feeling her face getting blusher and blusher than before, for once she had actually felt special. "Oh my, Anna, are you alright? Your face is so red, has the sickness gotten worse? You should eat your soup!" She grabbed the cup and began eating it using the spoon. That was the most happy moment Anna ever felt in her life. She felt so strange but it's somehow...a good thing. And she never wanted that moment to end..

…..

The Pokéball Ron had thrown was carried on the wind in the middle of the night sky, taken out of the town and onto the long road which was covered in the raging snow storm leading toward the Hencominal City. In the howling storm, a black figure was walking noticed the ball and caught it with their hands. They looked at it for a while and smiled silently. The ball was dropped as they kept on walking... (To be continue?)

\- Chapter 1 ends - -


End file.
